


Home

by sarahxsmile



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahxsmile/pseuds/sarahxsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is caught by Jim and he needs Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

It's like looking in a mirror but he knows he's not. Real flesh instead of cold glass in front of him, under his fingers. 

They're the same and not. Similar faces, dissimilar minds. Richard can find scars and missing imperfections everywhere on Jim's skin, things he knows he'll never learn the stories behind. Not on this skin. It's always felt this way, ever since they were kids.

He's seen Jim make scars, on his own skin and on other's as well. Burns and cuts and bites. Richard has his own scars from Jim, scores of lines across his back, a recent circular burn from a cigarette just under his collar bone. Jim had taken it from Sebastian and pressed it there. He remembered the way it made lights flash inside his head.  
But he likes it like this, likes it more than he'd care to admit. The way Jim knows exactly the way he wants things when he wants them.

Jim had been circling him for a long time before it finally happened, predatory and animalistic. Richard hadn't even noticed until it was too late, so used to Jim prowling around. He thought maybe he wouldn't taste anything the first time Jim pushed their lips together, shoved his tongue into Richard's mouth. He thought maybe they were too much the same. They're not though, he knew that, knows that, is taught that every moment they're in the same room. 

When Jim kisses him, there's something there, something distinctly Jim. Subtle, metallic and sweet and too too good. Jim is always demanding and Richard could never resist this demon of a man, not the way he feels or tastes or digs his fingers in to bruise. Fuck.

Fuck.

It's too much, sometimes.

Sometimes, he has to turn his attention to Sebastian remember himself, to regain his sanity. What he thinks is sanity, at least, but sometimes he wonders if he was ever sane to begin with. If anyone related to Jim Moriarty can be sane.

Sebastian stands over a head taller behind Jim and gives the impression of someone who never gives in for anything, but it's like he's brought to his knees before Jim every time with no effort at all. Richard can tell, can see it in the way they stand, the way Sebastian is a dog, and he wants to say he knows the feeling.

That would be a mistake he knows. Instead he lets Sebastian fuck him up in the best way. The way that hurts like digging your fingers into a bruise or tonguing a sore on the roof of your mouth. Can't stop himself because it's too good, the way Sebastian takes. It's different, different the way he makes a place for himself in and around Richard like it's something he has to do, that he must do, rather than the way Jim does it, like he belongs exactly wherever he wants to.

Sebastian doesn't lay with him after, doesn't curl around like Richard belongs to him, but he offers him a cigarette and makes him coffee in the morning. 

It's always slightly burned, but Richard just adds cream and sugar until that's all he tastes. Jim laughs at him for it while he sips his tea but it's easy to ignore. 

The feeling is weird, one of being home, and sometimes Richard wishes he didn't feel it. Jim can drop off the radar without a thought and Sebastian will always follow. But he can't help enjoy this while they're here.


End file.
